Give Me A Heart UlquiHime OneShot
by PoisonLogic
Summary: Spoiler chapter 350! Will they finally be together?


Give me a Heart

"I guess that's it for me then" I murmured after being cut.

"Kill me" I asked the human. "Hurry up. I don't even have the strength left to walk. If you don't kill me now, it will never be over..."

"I won't do it" He answered me.

"What?" I asked him in disbelieve, He was ready to kill me a moment ago, but now that I give him the chance, he turn it down.

"I said No" He was mad "This... This isn't the way I wanted to win!"

"Humph... even in the end... you never want to do that" I looked over to Orihime "…I'm finally starting to find you guys a little interesting"

Orihime looked sad, maybe scared. "Are you scared of me? Girl" I asked her, reaching out towards her.

"I'm not scared" she replied

"I see" I kept stretching out towards her. I finally understand, the heart, here in my hand, trying to give it to her.  
What is this feeling, I feel as though slowly, I'm slipping away… Fading…

I can't reach her. It's too late, I'm… gone.

Nothingness, emptiness, darkness.

So this is what death feels like.

I stare down at my hands, they are slowly fading. With each second that passes by, I feel a little emptier.

I hear a sound. This distinct little thud that kept repeating itself.

…_Thump Thump…_

The sound is everywhere. Under, above, behind and in front me.

I can't escape it.

I felt a thud at my arm.

Suddenly a sweet aroma filled the room.

Colors started to appear.

I couldn't make sense of the shapes surrounding me, except one.

The figure of a woman beside me, holding my hand and squeezing it slightly.

The sounds where coming from inside her. A warm glow surrounded her. It was mesmerizing. Her long orange hair flowed lightly on her. She smiled at me. The most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

…_Thump Thump… _

More thumping, only this time it wasn't coming from inside her.

It was coming from inside me.

Feelings.

I felt happy, sad, overjoyed, depressed. So many feelings I cannot describe. So, this is what its like, to feel, to be, to…love.

I loved this woman beside me.

I yearned to feel her lips against mine. I leaned down to do so, but when I thought I would reach her, she was gone.

Everything was gone, my emotions, the colors.

I was emotionless again.

I guess ill have to get used to it.

No…

I don't want to.

I want to feel.

I want to love, to be with her.

Colors reappeared and I was nestled on the soft breast of that woman, my woman.

I looked at her, like a blind man that has seen the sun for the first time.

She smiled as she ran her fingers true my hair.

It felt so nice, to be caressed with her gentle, loving fingers.

I was still emotionless, wanting to love and be loved, but unable to.

I could just stare, as her fingers gently glided over my bare chest.

She started to hum as sweet melody. It made me feel sleepy.

I dozed of before I knew what was going on.

I awoke alone in a meadow. Birds chirped overhead and the sun burned on my skin. There was a gentle breeze.

The wind blew through the tree's, leaving behind the calming sound of the leaves.

A girl was sitting at the riverside, I recognized her immediately.

My orange haired goddess, Orihime…

I ran towards her, but no Mather how much a ran I could not get to her…

Instead of getting closer, she just kept getting further away from me.

I wanted to love her, to be with her. I screamed at the top of my heart "WOMAN!" hoping she would hear me. But my attempt was in vain.

I fell down to my knees and cried, for the first time since Aizen-Sama created me.

Wait… I'm crying.

I'm feeling sadness.

I'm feeling…

I have emotions.

Orihime walked up to me and nuzzled me in her breast, holding me tightly. I threw my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

My feelings where gone again.

I could not stand this anymore. Being emotionless, not feeling what I knew I did.

I looked up to her.

"Are you real?" I asked her "Or are you just a figment of my imagination?"

"After we die, our soul stops until the one that we are meant for dies to. When I died, we where reunited again." She answered, still wearing that smile.

She was real, we where meant to be. Me and her.

I want to love her damn it!

"Give me a heart" I begged her

She smiled at me, and put her hand on my chest.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked "Feeling happiness means that you will feel pain. By feeling love you will feel hate. You will be weak to all human emotions, the emotions you claimed where just an act of our imagination. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

I missed her angelical voice so much. I love her, I know I do, I want to feel the joy I felt before, when I had these so-called-emotions.

I did not care what the consequences where. I wanted her. I wanted to love her, care for her.

My own little piece of heaven.

Orihime

"Give me a heart" I repeated once more.

She smiled at me once more.

She leaned in and kissed me with her soft gentle lips.

I felt love again. Finally.

I could enjoy eternity with her.

My own little piece of heaven.

I have this woman, Orhime, my woman, my girl…

My heart


End file.
